Dodge Ball
by Hika91
Summary: What will Yoh do when he is forced to go head to head with his twin? And I'm not talking about a fight. I'm talking about Dodge Ball!


Dodge Ball

For goodness sake I hate it when it rains. It means we have to play inside, and it usually means playing dodge ball. I'm all right at the game really, but poor Morty sometimes ends up being the ball…

Plus it means I get to see Anna in her mini-shorts. She looks so hot in them. She tells me to stop staring we've been going out long enough for me to remember what they look like I don't need to stare. But I can't help it.

Tamara hates the game. She usually stands in the corner hiding. I try to go over and keep her company but she goes red for some reason as if a ball had already hit her. So I stopped doing that ages ago.

Morty hides behind me all the time. He screams at nearly every ball that gets thrown in our direction even though it isn't meant to hit him or me.

Anna purposely stands in front of me and shows off her sexy figure all the time. Ever since we got the shaman tournament out of the way she has eased off with the training. Heck! The other day she even said I should be out having fun with Len and Tray when I was stuck inside doing my geography homework.

There is one thing that I don't really like about dodge ball. And that is my show off know-it-all brother. He REFUSES to wear a shirt in gym even though it is the rules. (And you are suppose to tie up long hair but he says that only goes for the girls.) There are some stupid girls in the other classes who find him 'attractive' when he plays sports. ANYTHING! Soccer, football, basketball, even ice hockey! And even then he refuses to wear a shirt.

Ok I'll be honest here. He is extremely good at playing dodge ball.

Tray and Len hate the fact he moved to our school. Opacho even moved into the first grade. He wasn't very happy about it though. He wouldn't let go of Zeke's leg when he dropped him off there. Zeke just told him every day he would take him for an ice cream after school if he behaves and stays in class. I believe he is still taking him for an ice cream even now four months later.

Incase you don't know how our school plays this game, we do play it a bit different from the other schools, in fact, we have three different ways of playing it.

We start off with the easiest game of dodge ball, which is the one where, some one from your team has to go stand on the other team's bench. (Each team has a bench on each side.) And some one from their team has to go stand on your bench.

As far as I can remember, the teams were, me, Morty, Len, Tray, Zeke, Anna, Tamara and some other people in our home room, against the opposing team. (I can't remember any of their names none of them were my friends. Which worried me the most.)

The aim of this game was to throw the ball to the person on your team and if they catch it, you get to go and stand on the bench too. Then they have to throw the ball to your team and then they have to try and throw it back so that your team mates can go on the bench again. The aim of the game is to get all of your team onto the bench. But, the opposite team, can block the balls, to stop more people going on the bench. And the same goes for the other team. Our team could block the balls too so that no other people will get on the bench.

So we divided into to groups. Anna decided, of course. Me, Tamara, Len and some others from our home room were the blockers, and Morty, Anna, Tray, Zeke and some others where the attackers.

Choosing a group for Morty was difficult. He would be bad at both. He wouldn't be able to reach the ball if he was to be a blocker, and he is not a very good thrower either. But he decided he didn't want to risk getting in the way of the blockers cause they wouldn't be able to see him when they are looking up at the balls flying towards the team they are trying to guard. So he just got stuck with attacking.

Not that it makes a difference my stupid brother never watches where he is going when he goes for the balls to throw back at our team. He is usually the first to get on the bench but he sometimes sticks around on our side to block too. So it didn't really make a difference where he went. He could do both. Anna never got annoyed with him when he showed off. She always says it's good he is on our team we always win.

That's just the problem though he hogs all the glory.

I did once tell him there is no "I" in team. But he came up with the come back "but there is in Shaman King!" then he would smirk one of those stupid little smiles of his. Once he smiled at the girls and they nearly fainted. Pathetic.

I'm jealous.

There I admitted it I am jealous of my twin!

Well guess what, we won the first one. Surprise, surprise. The other team complained as usual. They would always say "But it's not fair they have Asakura!" (They don't mean me.)

In fact no one ever believes I am his brother. They say that we look nothing alike. Which is absolutely ridiculous! We are practically identical. But it is their politer way of saying "How can you be Asakura's brother? A strait up weirdo like you?"

So by this time, we are on the other side of the room cause that was the point of the game, to get to the other side.

We were ready to start game two.

In game two it is a little bit harder. In this one there isn't blockers or attackers. This time you have to hit the opposite team, knee or below. People hit the floor near you and scream it hit you it hit you! But it didn't. If Zeke says it didn't then it didn't. So he usually sticks up for me. But if I say it didn't then it did! Sometimes Zeke even shuts up when they complain about it. It depends what kind of mood he is in. So, back to the rules, if you DO get hit below the knee, you have to go and stand BEHIND the opposite team's bench. The aim of this game is to get all of the opposite team behind your bench. Sounds easy? Well it wasn't for the other team.

We went for the usual strategy. Zeke stood in the middle. The other team, were, speechless. He just stood there, legs slightly apart that smile on his face. He even had his eyes closed. We were all stood back and let him do his magic. It is nothing really. We just wait until some smart Alex decides to throw the ball at Asakura expecting great glory from their team. So yeah, almost five balls were thrown directly at his feet. And they all hit him. The large "Bing!" noise of the impact of the balls was heard, and Zeke opened his eyes and proudly exclaimed, "Well looks like I'm out guys!"

I felt my self bottle up with anger. I want the attention he gets so bad. He was the favorite Asakura twin. Well, he was the only Asakura twin. No one called me Asakura. I did once, get recognized as "That's Asakura's cousin." And I didn't correct them that I was his twin, it was the best I ever got.

So, he walks, in the silence of the amazement, to the back of the other team's bench. Then the noise began. Hundreds of "It hit you it hit you!" where shouted, all you could hear was Bing, Bing, Bing! And Yoh! Yoh! Yoh! From Morty behind me. Some people make fun of Len and that was the worst thing to do. One time some one said "Don't pop the ball with your hair." And he was never seen again…Nah but Len gave him a very hard time about it.

Soon enough, every one realized, where have the balls gone? We made sure that none of us got out and we concentrated on throwing them as far as we could to the other side. So really nothing had changed. The only one, who has out, was Zeke. The team turned around, to see Zeke stood there, with a smile on his face again. He had one ball under his right arm, he hand one under his left foot. He was throwing one up and down with his left hand, and the rest of them were in a row behind him. Then suddenly, BANG! He threw the one he was holding and it hit one of the other team's players so hard, he fell over. Then he kicked the one he was stood on, and it hit a girl under the knee. It sounded like it hurt because the Bing's turned into Bangs. But she didn't fall over; she fainted because Asakura hit her! Then the next one hit another guy, and then one by one he hit them with all the balls and then next thing you know, the game was finished…we won…again…and Zeke did it all by himself.

The next game was the hardest one. It is the longest game of all three. It takes forever to finish it. You have to hit the other team again, below the knee. But this time they have to stand on your bench. But, there is a catch, their team can throw the ball to them and if they catch it, they aren't in prison on the bench anymore and they can return to their team again. So this game goes on for ages. It some times feels like years. And it is so exhausting. You throw the ball, it hits them, and then they have to get on the bench. Then, you have to guard them so they don't get out again! But then you could get hit if you keep off guard. It is very, very difficult.

So we all sat on the bench ready to begin. But then the issue came up; our team had two more players than the other team. So complaints began to arise. "It's not fair! It's not fair! That's why they have been winning!" So one of us had to go on the other team. Volunteers were welcome. But no body put their hand up. I didn't put my hand up cause then who would Morty hide behind? Anna didn't cause she wanted to be with me. Tamara didn't cause she wanted to be with Anna. Tray didn't cause he wanted to stay with Len and the same the other way around for Len for Tray. The others in our homeroom didn't look too happy about it either. So the complaints continued. But then, one very recognizable red glove rose into the air, he waved his fingers and proudly said, again smiling "I will." The girls on the other team shut up strait away. I also heard one of them say "Oh my god I'm going to die. Asakura is coming on our team." Very quietly to her friend. He then got up, walked towards the other team. And stood next to the end of the bench, and politely asked the girl sat there, "Please would you be so kind and move up?" He then smiled that smile once again. The grin grew on that girl's face, and I think it was the same one he hit very hard and she fainted. She giggled and moved up so he sat on the end. He then looked at me, and smiled. I knew what that meant. It was going to be him and me, very soon.

So it began.

We all stood. And it was very easy to tell if Zeke had hit some one, or if some one else had hit some one. If you heard a "Bing" it was an innocent player. If it was a very loud "Bang!" it was definitely Zeke.

Soon our team, one by one, built up on the other bench. It was official. The reason why we kept on winning was because Asakura was on our team.

Bang! Anna out. Bang! Tray out. Bang! Len out. Bing! Morty out. (He takes it easy on little ones because of Opacho.) Bang! Tamara out. Then Bang, Bang, Bang the rest of them out. Bang, Bang, Bang! It was an awful noise. Red marks were all over everyone's skin on both teams.

Then it changed from Bang's, to Yoh's.

"Yoh!" screamed Morty. "Yoh!" yelled Anna. "Yoh!" shouted Tray. "Yoh! Yoh! Yoh! Yoh!" Everyone was waving their arms around. Some of them looked like they felt silly shouting the word "Yoh" like they were all shouting "Yo" instead. But most of them had gotten used to my strange name.

Don't forget if they caught the ball if I threw it to them they would be able to come back into the game.

I felt like I definitely had to throw the ball to Anna. Her face was the most leering. I said to me "If you don't throw that ball to me Yoh I will use your head for the ball." So I did! I shouted "Anna!" she held her hands out to the ball, I threw, but he caught. He then placed the ball down on the floor in front of him.

Oh did I forget to mention I did well in this game too? I got all the opposite team to stand on my bench too. But none of them were screaming Zeke's name. They didn't have to. He was obviously going to get me out.

Says them.

I looked around, there was two balls left of the floor. I picked one up and this time I through it to Len, he held his hands out to it, but again, that brother of mine, jumped, caught, landed and waited. The last ball on my side of the gym lay behind me. It would be pointless to try to throw it to them; he would then have all the balls when he caught it. So the only thing for me to do was to do what he wanted me to do. Throw it at him; see if I could do it. If I didn't, it would prove how much better he was than me.

I picked up the ball and held it with both hands. I stared at his feet. The gym became quiet. I stepped forward ready. I looked, I aimed and I threw.

It felt almost like slow motion.

He stepped to the side and let the ball roll past him. This was it, we had lost. I heard all my friends sigh with disappointment. But the unthinkable happened. My brother threw one of his balls to me!

He gave me another shot!

So I did. This time I didn't hesitate; I threw it as hard as I could at my twin's feet, but he jumped and the ball bounced off the bench behind him and rolled away.

My brother did it again.

He threw one of the remaining balls to me.

So I tried again and threw it once more. He was leering one of his smiles at me. He jumped, it rolled, it bounced, and he stared out of the window. He murmured the words, "Good strategy." And the ball gently, but it definitely did, hit the back of my brother's ankles. He dropped the ball he was holding, and slowly, still smiling, made his way towards me. He walked strait past me and then stood on the loser's side of the room. I smiled at my friends and they smiled back at me. Then my team began to cheer their victory as the games finished.

"Three nil" a voice said behind me. I turned around. My brother smiled. "Three nil."


End file.
